


TERMINATOR SCC: THE  NEW RESISTANCE CHRONICLES

by orphan_account



Series: Israeli Resistance chronicles [1]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Connor and Cameron Connor go to TX to save another resistance member</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TERMINATOR SCC: THE  NEW RESISTANCE CHRONICLES

The Israeli Resistance: welcomes you to our ranks. My Name is Jonathan "Commander of The Desert" Goldberg. Biography: To answer the question of Who am I? You might ask, so I am going to answer that with an Expert from my story: My name is Jonathan Goldberg, I was Born in Jerusalem in 1995 and my id 435679210 and when I was in the hands of the barcode that Skynet gave was this 765421007 was in century from 2015 to 2021 with General John Connor. In the resistance I am the best strategist and tactician in the resistance, have the planned the Topanga Canyon raid. The thing I forgot to mention in the story but will eventually be understood why is that I am the leader of the Israeli Resistance that what was left of the State of Israel and The IDF (Israeli Defense Force), the flag is the Israeli flag, and the national anthem is the Hatikva the words for those who don't know it is: “As long as the Jewish spirit is yearning deep in the heart, With eyes turned toward the East, looking toward Zion, Then our hope - the two-thousand-year-old hope - will not be lost: To be a free people in our land, The land of Zion and Jerusalem”. The second anthem is a yiddish song from ww2 it is called Zog Nit Keynmol The words are: “ Never say this is the final road for you, Though leaden skies may cover over days of blue. As the hour that we longed for is so near, Our step beats out the message: we are here!, or in yiddish it is zog nit keyn mol, az du geyst dem letstn veg, khotsh himlen blayene farshteln bloye teg. kumen vet nokh undzer oysgebenkte sho, s'vet a poyk ton undzer trot: mir zaynen do!” Most of the common weapons that are being used by the Israeli Resistance are the famous Israel, American, German, Russian, Austrian. Assault rifles, Handguns, Bolt Action Rifle or (Military Rifle). I also mentioned that I Graduated from Fairhill High School and from the Military academy of Prediso Alto and West Point, and the Israeli Military Academy, and UCLA (University of California at Los Angles). forgot to mention that I'm third in the chain of command of the Restitance after John Connor, Cameron Philips. but in Pre judgment day I'm fourth in line after Sarah Connor, John Connor, Cameron Phillips. but if You Count 1st First Lieutenant Derek Resse (befeore his death) then I'm fifth in the Chain of Command. DISCLAIMER: I creative rights none of the characters from this wonderful show. WARNINGS: this story will include profane language and a few scenes of violence and love scenes and foul language reader discretion is advised. A/N: salutations. I came to this show very late in the game (long after its was discontinued, in fact), but I fell in love with it very quickly! how sad I was to see it end on an amazing cliffhanger episode , hinting at a third season filled with much excitement and many possibilities. Sigh but is just me so anyway this story is set at an indeterminate point in the middle of season 2 and will all the way to season 3 it will have about 3~5 books, and takes its own path from there. There will be somewhere in the range of 20 ~ 30 chapters. There will be a good dose of Jameron and Jallison to be found here, as I have quite a fondness for that relationship. I'll also be including some of the structural elements from the show - the opening monologue, music. I hope you enjoy the story reviews are very, very much appreciated. feedback is fuel for fic writers. The story takes pre judgment day date of 7th december 2010 all the way to judgment day suppose to take place in april 21st , 2013 or 2014. some of the characters are real life people. The story will have a flashfowards to the future and it will end with Born To Run where John Connor ends in the future to team up with Martin Bedell and Jonathan Goldberg with Catharine Weaver John Henry/ Cameron and Allison Young/ Cameron Phillips. The only characters that I do have creative rights are My own Characters are Kate Taylor female age 16 (American) , Alex Ivanov male age 17 (Russian), Jonathan "Commander of The Desert" Goldberg A.K.A James Bond age 17 (Israeli, British). A/N2: THERE WILL BE SOME THERE WILL ALSO BE TSCC AND THE TERMINATOR MOVIE QUOTES PLUS SOME REGULAR CHAPTERS WILL HAVE ONLY OPENING MONLOUGES FLAFOWARDS WILL HAVE BOTH OPENING AND ENDING MONOLOUGES!


	2. Chapter 1: To love or not to love Cameron

7th December 2010

 

“In the future my son will lead mankind in a war against Skynet, a computer system programed to destroy the world. It had sent machines back through time to kill him, one to protect him. Today we fight to stop Skynet from ever being created. To change the future to change his fate the war to save Man kind begins now!” Sarah Connor. TSCC season 1 Monologue 

It have been eight years and four months after Cromraite attacked John Connor and Cameron Philips at Red valley high school and they used the TDE to go 8 years into the future, Sarah Connor the mother of the future leader of the human resistance against the machines. John Connor and Cameron were talking about emotions of humans and feelings. John how do you define love? Cameron asked Why do you want to know? John replied just curious she said love is an intense emotions between a couple or friends. John said ok what about other emotions? Cameron said I have a wide range of emotions from jealousy to love and even hate. That surprised John he was expecting I am a machine I cannot feel, he was flabbergasted by her answer.

John turned on the radio and the song was from Santana and Mana called “Corazón Espinado”.  
Esa mujer me está matando Me ha espinado el corazón, Por más que trato de olvidarla, Mi alma no da razón. Mi corazón aplastado, Dolido y abandonado Herido y abandonado. A ver, a ver, tú sabes Dime mi amor, ¿Cuánto amor Y qué dolor nos quedó? Ah, ah, ah, corazón espinado Ah, ah, ah, cómo me duele el amor Cómo duele, cómo duele el corazón Cuando uno es bien entregado Cuando nos tiene entregados Pero no olvides mujer que algún día dirás, "Ay, ay, ay, cómo me duele el amor" Cómo me duele el olvido, Cómo duele el corazón, Cómo me duele estar vivo Sin tenerte a un lado, amor. John did not know what to think does he love her it been a year since Riely left California to go to Texas. 

Then he heard a song changed that made him to to increase the volume of the radio the song was “As time goes by” Carly Simon version. You must remember this A kiss is still a kiss A sigh is just a sigh The fundamental things apply. As time goes by And when two lovers woo They still say, “ I love you” On that you can rely No matter what the future brings As time goes by Moonlight and love songs never out of date Hearts full of passion, jealousy and hate Woman needs man And man must have his mate That no one can deny It's still the same old story the fight for love and glory The world will always welcome lovers As time goes by But it's still the same old story The fight for love and glory A case of do or die The world will always welcome lovers As time goes by You better believe it when I tell you that I mean it Of one of this Jin joints and you'll have you walking to mine You played it from, now you got to play it for me Play it Stevy As time goes by. 

Also we have to move to a different state for while to save a commander in the Israeli Resistance, Cameron said. Wait a second I thought that Israel was bombed to kingdom come? John asked. It was but some Israelis mange to gather under the command of Jonathan Goldberg, Cameron replied. Derek do you any Jonathan Goldberg? John asked his uncle. Yeah I knew him is was one though son of bitch and could know the difference between a resistance soldier to grays. Derek said and he also spat when after he said grays. Is he a target of skynet? John asked yes he might be if he discover our location. Why is that? John Derek and Sarah asked at the same time. That because he is a secret agent working for OHMSS (On her Majesty's Secret Service).


	3. Chapter 1.5 : Three New Students in Fairhill

Dallas, TX, 16th December 2010

No te preocupes, no llores Te quiero siempre se Lo prometo, lo prometo Mañana será mejor, mi amor Mañana será major. Do not worry, do not cry I will always love you I promise, I promise Tomorrow will be better, my love Tomorrow will be better.” "When John was little he used to sleep with his hand under my chin. At night I’d lay awake watching him – calm, peaceful, happy. I wanted to freeze time and let my son live in that moment forever. But you can’t freeze time. You can’t protect your children from the future that awaits them. The moment's there and then it’s gone." "In 'Lord of the Flies', a group of boys slaughter a pig in the jungle. They torture it and place its head on a sharpened stake as an offering to the beast that hovers, god-like, over the island. Black blood drips down the pig's teeth. And the boys run away. Later, when one of the boys is alone, he weeps. But not for the pig. The boy weeps for the end of innocence and the darkness of men's hearts." 

 

Jonathan Goldberg drove his Aston Martin Vantage V12 to fairhill, he got to the campus and drove slowly just not to dent the two hundred and four thousand and hundred and fifteen dollars. His Mi6 standard car for him as a secret agent with Licensee to Kill 007 (James Bond). After he parked the car and entered the school building, he met with the girl he had crush on Kate Taylor and his semi best Russian friend Alex Ivanov. Then he noticed that some one was siting in his seat she was a petite young seventeen year old girl a excuse me but you are seating in my seat Jonathan said and what is your name? He asked Allison Young the girl replied and what is yours? Goldberg , Jonathan Goldberg Jonathan replied. Then he saw a duplicate of Allison walking with a brown hair and green emerald like eyes. He then got a text message from the Secret Intelligence Service or better known as the Mi6 the message said to take a picture of the new students except of Allison Young, so he did and he discovered that these are John Connor and Cameron Philips. Before the announcements and the pledge started, the front office announcement said that Mr. Fields has entered the building, every one immediately went to different home rooms to get to cover for some reason John and Cameron Baum were unconcerned by the announcement and looked on the school building only to discover that there were five exits excluding the basement/ garage which made it six exits but that was only for teachers and also the unknown guy blocked the option to make a run for it to the front door.


End file.
